


Her Shield

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, DJWifi, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: During the latest akuma attack Nino finds himself desperately chasing after Alya in hopes keeping her from harm's way.





	Her Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda-capuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panda-capuccino).



> A quick little drabble for the lovely [panda-capuccino](http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com)!!

“ALYA!”

Nino ran through the crowd, eyes focused on a familiar blur of plaid. He weaved his way through the mass of people running in the opposite direction, away from danger; Alya however seemed to seek it. 

Another flash of light burst just up ahead and more screams echoed around him. 

He ran faster. 

He was slowly gaining on her, pushing against the tides of the people even as she moved forward with determination. Once he was close enough he reached for her hand, calling out to her once more.

“Alya!” he yelled. “Alya, stop!” 

She already had her phone out. 

A loud blast sounded, this time much closer and Nino flinched, accidently allowing Alya to slip through his hold. He tried to call out to her, but his voice was lost in the chaos around them. 

She made her way to the zoo, passing through the entrance and holding her camera up high. Nino ran after her, now in awe as various animals joined the flocks of people evacuating the area. But he was gaining on her, she was so close. 

And then he saw it… 

A bright ball of light. It flew through the air, heading right towards Alya. 

Without giving it a second thought, he jumped, pushing her out of the way, even as he felt a sharp pain hit him from behind. It sent waves of shocks through his body. He felt Alya gasp and he held her close, feeling the impact of the ground on his shoulder. 

She seemed alright and he rolled over her, shielding her from another attack if it were to come, but as he looked down at her, he was just happy to see her unharmed. 

Her hazel eyes stared up at him, blinking wide in shock and glancing up and down Nino’s frame. 

“Nino!?” she asked, phone fast forgotten. He could hear the wild sounds of animals all around them. Alya’s face went out of focus for a moment and Nino shook his head in hopes of clearing his vision. He was dizzy. 

“Nino?” her voice came to him again as he leaned more heavily against her. “Are you okay!?” 

He thought he nodded, but he wasn’t sure. He felt like his entire being was simply swaying back and forth in the wind. His back ached and it sent shivers down his spine. The more time that passed by, the more and more out of touch he felt. His only anchor was the girl before him and when her hand reached up to cup his face, he was able to ignore the pain. 

Around them a stampede of animals circled, running on all directions. 

“Hey! Hey! Stay with me!” 

Nino smiled, not even realizing his eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened them. Something felt wrong and she looked worried. 

“Alya?” he asked slowly. His mouth was dry and her name felt strange on his tongue. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” she answered. “You saved me.” And Nino could see her, even with his eyes closing he saw her fiery hair, saw the brightness of her eyes, and felt her grip on the back of his neck. 

And when he felt a soft, gentle touch on his mouth, he just knew it was the touch of her lips on his. 

But that wasn’t something he would remember later. It would be only a ghost of a memory in his mind once Ladybug set everything back to normal. As it were, at that moment the akuma’s attack took hold of him and Nino’s consciousness slowly faded as he shrank in Alya’s arms. 

Until everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Alya pulled back, glancing up at Nino with a worried smile. His lips were soft and his glasses were slightly askew. In any other situation, she would have laughed at how endearing he was, but here and now, with his face somewhat pale and him shaking under her touch, Alya was only filled with concern. She could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir in the distance, but even then she was only focused on Nino. What had the akuma done to him?

When a bright light flashed before her, covering Nino completely, she almost screamed out. 

And then he was gone. 

Where he had been, sprawled out over top of her, was now a small turtle. The creature was cute and rather light. She was able to pick him up in her hands as she sat up, staring down at him in confusion. 

The turtle stared back at her through thick glasses… 

Very familiar glasses.  

Alya gasped. 

“Nino!?”

 

 


End file.
